The Last War
by ExoticMist
Summary: After a hard fought war with the Enclave, The Lone Wanderer and his allies emerged victorious. Peace was brought to The Wastes, and all was well. But now a new threat is ready to tip the scales, and chaos will ensue. What will happen to the wastes?
1. The New Beginning

**_Hello readers! Welcome to a story that I've been working on for a while, which I hope you will all enjoy. This is an updated version of the first chapter. Firstly, I want to apologize for this chapter being so short, on account of it really just being an introduction to the story. Now, sit back, relax, and eat some nutella, because you're in for a treat! Happy reading!_**

* * *

The sound of a glass bottle shattering had stirred me from my slumber. My curiosity, having bested me, led me downstairs. As I neared the living room I could hear grunting, and the thud of a heavy object being thrown against a wall. I entered the living room, only to see my father, wielding Fisto! locked in combat with several muscular raiders, most likely dispatched by the EAF. The Lone Wanderer grabbed a coffee mug from a nearby table, and smashed it over the head of one man. Shards were impaled into his face, leaving trails of dark, crimson blood running down his face. A raider grabbed my father from behind, as another proceeded to swing a heavy lead pipe at his head. The Lone Wanderer gave the raider behind him a quick jab with his elbow, causing the man to release him. He then ducked under the lead pipe, and quickly uppercutted the man, decapitating him, sending his head flying to the opposite wall. I attempted to jump into the fight, impaling a raider in the shoulder with my emergency switchblade, "Butch's Toothpick" of which I always kept on my person. The man turned around and grabbed me by the throat, then proceeding to hit me several times with a police baton. I blacked out, and when I woke up, my father, and all of the raiders were gone.

I am Cyrus. Son of "The Lone Wander". This is the beginning of the new legacy. My father had saved the wastes. Or so we thought. Things quickly began to fall apart. The Water Purifier was under constant siege, despite protection from the BoS, the Rivet City Militia, and even volunteers from surrounding settlements, nobody was prepared for the might of the newly formed Eastern Assault Force.

This was a group consisting of all of the worst people in the Capital Wasteland. The Raiders became slavers, doubling their numbers, and then the slavers joined what remained of the Enclave, tripling their numbers. They had even captured hundreds of beasts to aid in their cause, ranging from lowly bloatflys, all the way up to hulking behemoths. My father was the best chance at our survival, but with the way things are going, the EAF could easily crush us. I am the last hope. I represent all that is good in the wastes. I WILL find my father. And we WILL win this war.

* * *

 _ **I hope everybody enjoyed reading that. The first time I wrote this chapter, I admit, it was a little shoddy. Okay, it sucked. Now, I've given it a little update, trying to put a bit more details into the story so you guys and gals, my oh so very wonderful readers, will proceed on to other chapters. I promise guys, it gets better! The fourth chapter is going to be out soon, but between that, and another story I'm working on, as well as school and work, i'm thinking the release date will be around next Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Massacre of Megaton

_**Knowing that It's going to be a bit until I get the fourth chapter up, I decided I might as well make some quick changes to other chapters. I figured chapter three is where the story starts getting interesting, so I'm just trying to keep my readers interested until they get there. Happy reading!**_

* * *

As soon as I left my house the foul stench of death filled my nostrils. Looking around, I saw the lifeless faces of all the people I had come to love over the years. I instantly got sick, and threw up over the railing. An EAF soldier noticed me and began to slowly approach. I didn't know what to do, so I drew my weapon and started to fire. Out of the 4 shots I got off, only two connected, and that didn't even make the man flinch. I cursed myself for always turning my father down when he recommended shooting practice.

"Put down your weapon and I might let you live you little runt!" The man was armed rather heavily. Sporting a heavy ballistic vest, and a combat shotgun. I was rather outgunned. A shot rang out and the shotgun round slammed into the West residence, leaving a big smoking hole where there used to be a wall.

 _''Oh god. I'm going to die! What the hell am I going to do? This guy is practically a tank against a cruddy 10mm!'_ Then I suddenly remembered about the arsenal of weapons my dad kept around the house in case of an emergency. I needed to get to those weapons!

There was only one problem. That guy was standing right in front of the door. I began to unload my pistol into the man's helmet. The glass cracked, and he fall back against the side of the house. I siezed my opportunity and rushed inside. I opened the locker and grabbed any weapon. Just as I picked up a gun a shotgun blast tore apart the locker and all its contents.

' _Jesus Christ! What kind of bullets is this guy using?!'_ I fell back as the man kicked the door in. Just in time to have his torso blown out by the shot of my laser rifle. The man let out a blood curdling scream. Crimson red blood flooded out of his mouth, and he slowly vaporized into dust. This got the attention of every EAF soldier in the area. I had to come up with a plan I remembered my dad teaching me all about how to set traps. I was actually rather good at it. I ran into my father's study and opened his secret wall, which housed several dozen weapons, ranging from frag grenades, to plasma rifles. I quickly stocked up on weapons, and threw on my fathers green Ranger armor. I layed down a bottle cap mine at the door, and the bottom of the stairs.

Soldiers charged the house, but four were instantly blown apart by the first mine. Their body parts showered the interior of the house. They fell back, giving me the opportunity to shower them with laser fire. It was going well for a while, until the men shot the bottle cap mine at the bottom of the stairs. The explosion sent me flying into my dads room and the house was caving in. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and then everything went dark.

I woke up in a daze, confused as to where I was. The house had collapsed and fallen all the way to the ground. I could barely breath. I guessed I must have gotten serious internal injuries on the way down. Four surviving EAF stepped over to my position, and loomed above me. One raised his hunting rifle, and loaded a single bullet into the chamber. I closed my eyes, deciding I would accept my death honorably.

CRACK! One soldier crumpled, having his head blown apart. CRACK! Another soldier fell to the ground. The EAF returned fire to no place in particular. CRACK! ... CRACK!

The last of the soldiers fell. I attempted to get up, and only then realized there was a huge piece of wood impaled in my leg. I screamed a loud, long, pained, scream. Then blacked out. I woke up in a cozy sleeping bag, next to a fire. I recalled the events at Megaton and panicked, struggling to get up. Pain shot through my leg like fire. A rough pair of hands forced me down.

"Save your energy kid. You'll need it" A rough gravelly voice said. It took a second or two to focus my vision, but when I saw who it was I was more then happy.

* * *

 _ **Keep reading guys, I have big plans for the next few chapters. And if everything goes according to said plans, then I have one word of advice. Look out for chapter seven. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Old friends

_**Before I start this chapter, I just want to thank everybody who has read my story so far. It's gotten 50 views the very first day, and that is so much more then I expected. I am really grateful that this story isn't a huge flop. I've already gotten 3 favorites, and two followers, and although that seems small in comparison to the popular fan fic writers, it's more then I could have ever expected starting out. I just hope you guys get as into this story as I plan to. Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Charon!" I exlaimed, looking into the hollow, sunken eyes, of our long-time family friend.

"Be quiet Cyrus, the EAF still has patrols in the area. If we alert just one squad, dozens of men will be on us faster then you can draw your weapon." There was tension in his voice. I could tell he wasn't kidding. I tried to collect my wits, but I had an awful headache. I could barely see, but I could hear the scraping of heavy boots overhead, and the occasional shout of what I assumed to be a high ranking officer. Looking around I saw rock formations surrounding us, and I could hear the steady trickle of water. I deduced we must be in a cave.

I examined Charon. He had his fair share of skirmishes back in the day, but I've never seen him this banged up. He had a bullet wound on his left shoulder, and his armor had a chunk of it missing. I'm guessing it must've taken a pretty big gun to do that. The ghoul even had a slight tremble in his voice. I've never seen Charon afraid before. Knowing that, I figured this situation was much worse then I could have even imagined. I tried to keep my voice as low as possible, as I asked, "Did you find dad Charon?"

I instantly regretted asking the question. Charon's face was always hard to read, but I could easily tell that his heart sank to his stomach as soon as I asked it. "When I got to him..." Charon began, in his rough voice, "He told me to go back and save you. I don't regret it kid, but I onl y wish I could have helped the both of you..." Realization dawned upon me. My dad sacrificed himself, to save me. This hit me like a ton of bricks. I was the potential fall of humanity. If it wasn't for me, my dad would be out here right now, slicing down soldiers like a hot knife through butter.

"Why? Why would he save me, instead of the Capital Wasteland?" I asked. "Thousands of people will die!" At this point, I was openly sobbing, and each sob wracking my chest with pain. I couldn't stop the guilt that enveloped me.

"Calm down kid. He'll be fine. He knows he can handle himself, which is why he wanted you to get the backup first. And from the looks of things, you needed it more then he did. Now stop crying, you have a few broken ribs and you need to rest." Charon explained. He was never good at cheering people up, and he never quite grasped the concept of sympathy, but for some reason his words made me feel a bit better.

We were both so wrapped up in the moment, neither remembered we had to be quiet. The sounds of my crying were echoing all throughout the cave and sorrounding area. Dozens of EAF squads had the cave sorrounded, cutting off any hope of escape. "Come out of the cave, and place your weapons on the ground!" A feminine voice called from the darkness.

As soon as this woman called out, Charon was up in a heartbeat. He knew that we were surrounded, as well as outnumbered. I tried to get up, but the pain in my leg was too much for me to handle. Charon effortlessly lifted me over his shoulder, and placed me down behind a rock, taking up a position inside a large crack in the side of the cave. "Stay down and let me handle this kid. I'm going to get you out of here."

The first soldier entered the cave, and scanned around. "Nobody at the entrance Captain!" 3 more soldiers wearing heavy power armor entered the cave. I could hear the heavy clanking of metal as they moved inside the cave. Suddenly I witnessed a blue object sail over my head, spouting wisps of blue smoke as it went. There was an enormous explosion, five seconds of intense heat, and then silence.

After about fifteen seconds of this intense quietness, a voice cut through the air. "CHAAAARGE" Suddenly at least ten soldiers swarmed inside of the cave, four sporting tesla armor. Charon popped out from his hiding place, and fired his shotgun non-stop. I knew he wouldn't last long by himself, so I rolled over on my side, and layed on the ground, taking up a prone firing position. A hail of shotgun, and laser munition sailed through the air. From the opposite direction came .308 rounds, .32 rounds, laser and plasma blasts, and even the occasional frag grenade. Soldier after soldier fell to us. Charon shot a missle launcher out of a soldiers hand, then fired a second bullet and blew the soldiers torso out. I fired my rifle at a tesla soldier, effectively reducing him to ash. Knowing that was a lucky shot, and I was low on ammo, I had to rely on Charon's extreme fightimg capabilities for survival.

Our position was better, because we were well covered by heavy rocks, and were on a slight incline. The EAF on the otherhand was exposed. Despite fighting hard, I knew we would be overrun in a matter of seconds. Suddenly a beastly voice called out from the darkness. "FOUND YOU!" All the firing ceased. Then came the sound of a gatling laser spinning up. Round after round slammed into the cave, mowing down almost all of the EAF soldiers. Charon was forced to take cover once again. After five minutes of tortured screams, low, pained groans, and the occasional roar, the retreat was sounded.

A familar face popped out from the side of the cave. "Fawkes! I told you to follow me closely!" Charon growled. Apparently Charon and Fawkes had traveled together to rescue me.

"I was planning to my friend, but I figured I could follow Eric's assailants to where they were holding him, and meet you back here. I apolgize if that was a bad call." I perked up at the mention of my dad. I suddenly got so excited I could have hugged Fawkes, but he would have probably broken my spine.

"You know where my dad is?" I asked excitedly. "We have to go get him right now! Help me up Charon."

"We cannot Cyrus. Your father is held inside of a fortress. Any attempt to go near would be a death sentence." Fawkes paused as he saw my confused reaction. He began to explain further. "The EAF have your father holed up at Fort Olney. Deathclaws are surrounding the whole area. As well as dozens of turrets and soldiers. It will be a long time until we can amass an army to break your father free"

"Well then, we know exactly what we have to do." Said Charon. "Where to first?"

* * *

 _ **There it is guys. The third installment in The Last War. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I tried to make it somewhat long compared to the other ones. The only time I can really get to work on these is mornings, but I already have the fourth chapter in the works. Make sure to recommend me to your friends, and if you happen to leave a review, be harsh. I know I have a lot to work on. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
